Quest
by Claudia Malakian BACK AGAIN
Summary: Jessie and James come across a young slayer, and they go on a quest to stop Giovanni from destryoing the world! I'm... Kylie in the story, and alot of the peeps in there are my friends...


Prologue:  
  
"No!" A very young girl screamed. "No! Don't kill my mommy and daddy!"  
  
"Good bye, Mr. Summers," Giovanni laughed as he fired a gun.  
  
The man died almost instantly.  
  
"No!" the young girl started sobbing.  
  
Mrs. Summers was already killed.  
  
"My job is done here," Giovanni heard little whimpers from a different room.  
  
He went towards the room and the little girl scrambled into a closet. She shut the door before he got in the room, and she watched through the cracks in the closet door.  
  
Giovanni walked around the bed in that room and came towards the closet the little girl was in. She held her breath and didn't move. Then Giovanni went to a different part of the room, and the girl hid behind the clothes.  
  
"I know I heard something!" Giovanni yelled.  
  
He walked back over to the closet the little girl was in and opened the door. The little girl squirmed her way into the corner, not touching any of the clothes. She hid her feet.  
  
Giovanni just stared into the closet then started moving the clothes. He finally just gave up and slammed the door. The little girl stood up and watched him leave the room. She never came out until she heard the kitchen door slam.  
  
Once she heard it slam, she stayed in that closet for the longest time. After she realized everything that just happened wasn't just a very, scary nightmare, she started to sob.  
  
"Why? Mommy and daddy? Now what am I gonna do?" she sobbed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
QUEST  
By: PokéKY  
  
  
"Go Arbok!" a red head teenage girl threw her Pokémon's pokeball.  
  
"Go Weezing!" a lavender haired teenage boy threw a pokeball.  
  
The two teens were a team in the infamous Team Rocket, but they were battling against each other to toughen their Pokemon up.  
  
"Arbok, dig under ground!" she ordered.  
  
"Weezing, be careful! You don't know where Arbok's gonna show!" he advised.  
  
They waited for Arbok to show, standing with anxiousness. Her heart was pounding inside her chest, and she clenched and unclenched her fist. Within ten minutes, they grew jittery and nervous.  
  
"Jessie, when is Arbok gonna show?" the boy complained.  
  
"Stop complaining, James!" there was rumbling. "Here's Arbok!"  
  
Arbok split the ground as it appeared, and it bit Weezing. Weezing spit out some sludge, and then it fainted.  
  
"I won!" Jessie did a victory dance.  
  
"You won alright..." James pouted.  
  
"C'mon..." Jessie walked over to him. She lifted his chin so he looked into her eyes. "It's not so bad."  
  
"It is when you lose every battle," James whined.  
  
"Hey," she kissed her fingers and placed them on his lips. Then she kissed his nose. "If I pouted every time I lost a battle I'd be waterlogged." She smiled.  
  
"True," James returned Weezing.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Jessie returned Arbok.  
  
"Nothing, much," James grinned. "How about another battle?"  
  
"But Weezing-"  
  
"Not with Weezing."  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Lickitung! Go!" Jessie stood on one foot, spun on her toe, and threw the pokeball.  
  
"My plan is flawless! Victreebel, I choose you!" James threw the pokeball.  
  
"Eeeee!!" Victreebel screeched as it devoured James.  
  
"I tink I found a flaw in the plan," Meowth walked over.  
  
Jessie grabbed James' pokeball and returned Victreebel, "I think you better train the flytrap."  
  
"I am a horrible, horrible trainer!" James bursted into tears, as he sat Indian-style.  
  
"You're not a horrible trainer!" Jessie screamed. "You're wonderful at everything you do!"  
  
"Except stealin' Pokemon," Meowth mumbled.  
  
"You think so?" James asked.  
  
"Of course," Jessie kneeled down next to him. She brushed that stray piece of hair that hung in front of his charming face... but it fell back in his face, so she then pushed his hair back behind his ears. Leaning towards him, she put one soft hand on either side of his face. Then, she kissed him directly on the mouth.  
  
His eyes automatically opened. She had never kissed him on the mouth. Never, ever.  
  
"James, I wouldn't have so much confidence in you if I wasn't confident myself," Jessie opened her eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go down to the lake," Jessie flipped her hair. "Gotta do some stuff." She walked down.  
  
"Hey you, boy!" a girl's voice came.  
  
"I presume you are talking to me?" James asked.  
  
"I don't see anyone else around," she was sassy.  
  
A girl appeared with a Pokemon on her head. It was a Chikorita.  
  
"Nice Chikorita," James commented.  
  
"Thanks," she held out one gloved hand. "Name's Kylie."  
  
"Hi," James shook her hand. "My name is James."  
  
The girl wore khaki capri's, green halter, black Nike batting gloves, and black sneakers. She had brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, and loop earrings, and sported a badge on her red backpack, which a Togepi stuck out of. She was somewhat tomboyish, but a normal girl, too, wearing purple eye shadow and pink lipgloss. She had five Pokéballs, each with a symbol; a leaf, an egg, a lightning bolt, two lightning bolts, and a silver Meowth charm.  
  
"What do the symbols stand for?" James asked, pointing to her Pokéballs.  
  
She set each of them down, and her two other Pokemon hopped next to their Pokéballs; Chikorita next to the leaf, and Togepi near the egg. "Come on out...everyone!" She raised her hands high, as Chikorita's pokeball started to float.  
  
"Woah! How'd you do that?" James asked.  
  
Kylie put her hand behind her head and pointed with the other, "Togepi does it to frighten off my challenge..."  
  
Out came her female Meowth, Mewe, next to the charm. She had a Silver charm, and purple eyes. She had pierced ears.  
  
And then came out Pikachu, who had silver eyes, pink tips on her ears, peace sign earrings, and a purple tail.  
  
Pichu, Chikorita, and Togepi were normal, unlike the rest, who were rare.  
  
"Hey, Jessie," Kylie said.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Jessie asked, appearing back up from the lake.  
  
"I worship Team Rocket, I just don't show off. I like keeping it a secret," The she remembered something. "Oh yes. Hey," she shuffled around in her bookbag until she found a TR uniform. "I found this, it fits me perfect, but its not mine, and I'm not gonna be a thief. Do you know who's it is?"  
  
"Keep it, it used to be mine, but go ahead, it don't fit anymore," Jessie said. "Hey, do you wanna stay with us for a while? You look sorta like a good trainer, and we could use the help."  
  
"Sure!" Kylie laughed. "I'd love to!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kylie and Jessie were having a girl-to-girl talk.  
  
"And I'm a Slayer trainee. In other words if we ever get attacked by a Vampire, I've got a stake, cross, axe, and fighting skills," Kylie smiled.  
  
It was nighttime, and Kylie was clad in Jessie's Togepi pajama's. Her clothes were laid out flat, and each Pokemon slept on a piece. Pichu slept on Kylie's lap.  
  
"So you're saying that you're a Slayer?"  
  
"Or will be one."  
  
James turned on his radio.  
  
"I love this song! 'He Loves U Not' by Dream. I love it!" Kylie told.  
  
They fell asleep to the Backstreet Boys.  
  
*****  
  
"Excuse me, but I need to know if Kylie has been here?" a girl asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" James asked.  
  
"I'm Kayla, a friend of hers," she introduced.  
  
Jessie was sitting in front of her "portable" vanity. She was thinking, while brushing her hair.  
  
"Jessie?" Kylie walked over. "What's wrong?"  
  
She turned to face Kylie, "Kylie, you've got to promise me one thing."  
  
Kylie looked surprised. "What's that?"  
  
She turned back towards the mirror. "To lose your virginity when you feel the time is right. Not just because someone says you'll have sex because you love them," Jessie said.  
  
"Okay. I guess," Kylie was uncomfortable. "Why?"  
  
"Because, I lost mine at a very young age. Twelve. I lost it at twelve. James doesn't know, who, why, where, and I don't want him to know," Jessie moaned.  
  
"You've got to tell him everything! I'm your kid, you've already lost your virginity, my father is Giovanni!" Kylie screamed. "Who's the guy?"  
  
Jessie covered her face, "Butch."  
  
Shoot! I let it slip out that I'm her kid... hopefully she wasn't paying attention... I'm not her kid...Kylie was in deep thought.  
"Froggo?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Yes..." Jessie started to cry.  
  
"Jessie..." Kylie went over to her and hugged her.  
  
"What's up?" James looked in.  
  
Jessie looked to Kylie, who nodded. "James, I lost my virginity at twelve. With Butch."  
  
James glared at her. "You slept with him?"  
  
"Yes..." Jessie said.  
  
"Well, Jessie, I'm glad you told me," James said.  
  
"You guys? Giovanni is gonna do somethin' bad if you don't defeat him..." Kylie looked at her hands.  
  
"What's that?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I can't tell you..." Kylie said. "But if you defeat him, it won't happen. But anyways, I gotta go! Bye!"  
  
She left, leaving a pokeball with a flame on it.  
  
"What's this?" Jessie bent over. "To Jessie. Lot's `o love, Kylie."  
  
"Throw it!" James commanded.  
  
"Go!" Jessie threw it.  
  
"Cyndaquil!" a black Pokemon appeared. It had two beige stripes on it, and it had a long snout.  
  
"Aww!" Jessie picked it up.  
  
"Cynd!" flames appeared.  
  
"Wah!" Jessie threw it to James, who threw it up.  
  
Kylie was watching behind a tree.  
  
"Don't drop it!" they both looked up, ran towards it, and ran into each other.  
  
"Ow..." they fell.  
  
"Cyndaquil!" Kylie jumped up over Jessie and James, caught Cyndaquil, did a flip, and landed on her feet.  
  
"Kylie?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yup!" Kylie smiled. She petted her Pokemon. "Sorry, gets kinda shaky 'round strangers."  
  
"That training helps, don't it?" James asked.  
  
"Yup!" she smiled again. This time, she did a backflip, and was gone.  
  
"Wow."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"James, wake up," Jessie shook him.  
  
"What?" he opened an eye.  
  
"We have to go," Jessie was dressed, and ready, with a new companion to her side.  
  
"What's that?" James pointed to it.  
  
"A Marrill," she picked it up. "For Kylie when we see her again. Now we have to go."  
  
"Where?" James asked.  
  
"To the Headquarters," Jessie handed him some clothes.  
  
James quickly got dressed, and they left.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Jessie led them both down the long hall. Her heels clicked on the marble floor. She was wearing her uniform. Each step reflected an echo.  
  
"There's a light at the end of the hall," Jessie whispered. "We'll go to the end, and find out what it is."  
  
"Okay," James said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"C'mon Kylie, if your so tough, fight me," it said.  
  
"If you insist!" Kylie jumped up and started punching. She landed every one. Then she ducked. She kicked up into a roundhouse kick, and landed. She landed a few more punches, ducked, and tripped the vampire. She jumped on him, her back to him, and Pichu tossed up her stake. Kylie got it, flipped over and stabbed him.  
  
"This isn't the last you've heard of me. I'll go after your little red headed friend, and kill her. She hasn't a chance," He retreated in a pile of ashes, and so did Kylie, but she ran to Jessie's HQ.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Jessie!" Kylie ran down the hall. "Jessie!"  
  
She stopped. "That sounds like-KYLIE!!"  
  
"Jessie! I just battled a vampire! He said that won't be the last I've seen of him! He said he'd come after you and-Wah!!" something jumped on her back. It was the same vampire! It went to bite her, but Jessie kicked it in the face.  
  
It rolled backwards, and Kylie got up. "Don't ever do that!" Kylie kicked it, and it laid up against a wall. Kylie picked up a piece of jagged wood and stabbed the vamp. It once again disappeared, but not without leaving a message, "Jessica Sterling. This isn't the last you've heard of me!"  
  
"What do you think he meant?" James asked.  
  
Kylie paused, and didn't answer James. "You've gotta do this your own way, not my way. There's nothing I can do to help, but your love can." She directed her attention to James. "You act like you don't love her, but I know deep down in your heart, you do."  
  
James blushed, "I-I do not!"  
  
"Don't deny it! But anyways I've gotta go. See ya!" she ran. "Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks!" Jessie called, waving.  
  
"Jessie? What are you doing here?" a mischievous voice asked.  
  
Jessie turned around and stood at attention, "We were in the neighborhood, and decided to visit."  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. I have to speak to you, alone," he looked to James and Meowth. "You wait here. We'll be back."  
  
Jessie gulped, "Okay."  
  
Jessie obediently followed Giovanni into the next room.  
  
"I wonder what he wants?" James asked himself.  
  
"I'm not sure," Meowth answered.  
  
"You've gotta follow her," Kylie appeared again.  
  
"Ahh! Stop doing that!" James yelled.  
  
"Now go. James. I believe in you," she smiled. "You can do it."  
  
"I-I can?" James said.  
  
"Yes, of course you can. Now, come on. I know another way in. Follow me," Kylie signaled for them to follow.  
  
She ran ahead, and she was followed by a scream.  
  
"Kylie!" James ran after her. She had disappeared! "Where is she?"  
  
"I dunno!" Meowth yelled.  
  
They ran to the side of the building. James climbed over the railing in front of him and started moving down further.  
  
They came to a window. Jessie lay, bleeding, from a million tiny cuts all over her body.  
  
"What's gonna happen to me?" Jessie asked, aloud.  
  
James tapped on the glass.  
  
She looked up, "James?"  
  
The door opened. Jessie gave him the signal to move. He moved to a spot where a marble pillar stood.  
  
"Jessie, now you are done for," Giovanni picked her up by her neck.  
  
"Leave me alone!" she hung limp, but still tried to fight.  
  
He threw her against the window, which broke. She flew threw it, and James grabbed her hand. He held onto the pillar with one arm, and pulled Jessie up with the other.  
  
"James!" she grabbed hold of him, staining his uniform with blood.  
  
She fell to the ground, and Giovanni dragged her into the room, not noticing James.  
  
"Leave me here to die, please," Jessie begged.  
  
He laughed, and smacked her across the face, repeatedly. Then he kicked her hip. He picked her up by the throat, and threw her into a marble pillar. She fell, with no power left in her. Then he picked her up again, and threw her into a glass table. It broke, and even though the cuts she was bleeding from had stopped, they started again, with even more cuts. Her hair was a matted mess, and she bled like crazy. She didn't even had the strength to stand up.  
  
"Jessie..." James said. Then he ran out. "Leave her alone!"  
  
"James!" Giovanni yelled.  
  
He pulled out a gun, and fired.  
  
"Wahhh!!!!" James fell to the ground, bleeding from his stomach.  
  
He lifted his shirt up, and pulled out the bullet. Then, he fell, unconscious, to the ground.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Two voices said in unison.  
  
It was Kylie and Kayla! "If you wanna fight, fight me!"  
  
"What are you gonna do, little girl?" Giovanni sneered.  
  
"Exactly this!" She ran over and punched him. "Kayla! Take care of them!"  
  
She repeatedly punched and kicked him, dodging every attack he gave. He finally fell, defeated, by a twelve year old Slayer!  
  
"Jessie!" she ran over to Jessie. "Please, wake up."  
  
"James!" she kneeled towards him.  
  
"We have to get them to the hospital!" Kayla yelled.  
  
Kylie draped James over her shoulder, and ran as fast as she could. "Take care of Jessie until I get back!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kylie tapped the bell at the hospital. "A room for two patients!"  
"What's the condition?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Bullet in his abdomen!" Kylie screamed.  
  
Okay," she had two Chanseys carry James into the ER on a stretcher.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Kayla! C'mon!" Kylie put Jessie over her shoulders and ran to the hospital.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I need a room for a woman who had a million tiny cuts, twenty-seven bruises, perhaps a broken arm, maybe a broken leg, and definantly a broken rib or two!" Kylie yelled.  
  
"What happened?" the same nurse as before asked.  
  
"Her boss is very hot tempered," Kayla said.  
  
Two Chanseys came in and put Jessie on a stretcher and took her into the ER.  
  
"Kayla, I told them to battle Giovanni...because I was too scared to do it myself...and because of my selfishness....I may have caused them their death!" Kylie cried.  
  
"Kylie, Kayla, you can go see them now," the Nurse walked in. "Room 402."  
  
Kylie ran into the room, and James sat up.  
  
"Oh James!" she hugged him. "I thought I lost you! How's Jessie?"  
  
"See for yourself," Jessie said.  
  
"Jessie!" Kylie ran to her. "I've got something to tell you. I was able to battle Giovanni on my own...but I was scared..." Kylie looked at her hands.  
  
"Mewth." All small beige, cat-like Pokemon, similar to Meowth, Pokemon appeared.  
  
It was beige, with a whisker on either side of its head. It had a silver charm, and small eyes, similar to those of a Persian. It had black ears, and a mouth like Meowth's, only smaller. Its body was all beige, except for its tail, which was brown until the first inch of it.  
  
"What's dat?" Meowth asked.  
  
"You're first form. It's new, and I discovered it!" she said proudly. "But still, Jessie, James, I'm so sorry!" she broke down crying. "My real parents were murdered by Giovanni when I was young, and I've been terrified of him ever since!"  
  
"You tricked us?!" James hollered.  
  
"James! You don't have a clue do you? You grew up with everything you ever wanted! She's just like me. No parents. And living on your own isn't easy. Especially when you're young," Jessie hugged her. "Ya know what? Me and James will be your parents."  
  
"But to do that, you'd hafta adopt me," Kylie sniffed. "And for you two to be my parents, you'd hafta be goin' out."  
  
"Exactly!" Jessie smiled.  
  
"You will?!" Kylie smiled.  
  
"We are?!" James shrieked.  
  
"Exactly!" Jessie smiled again. "But first, we have to finish Giovanni off, once and for all!"  
  
Jessie tried to stand up, but she couldn't, so she fainted.  
  
"She hasn't fully regained her stamina, so she'll have to take it slowly." The Nurse smiled.  
  
Kylie walked over to James, "Take care of your new girlfriend for me, kay?"  
  
James nodded, "Where you going?"  
  
"To figure something out." Kylie left.  
  
"To think, she's my daughter. So brave, so strong," James said. "She's everything..."  
  
"You're not!" Meowth laughed.  
  
"Exactly!" James laughed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"The little brat is going to pay for this!" Giovanni slammed his fist on the desk.  
  
Kylie jumped, startled, but still, she peered around the doorway. "Mewth, go check it out."  
  
Mewth nodded and turned invisible. Then she ran in.  
  
Mewth closed her eyes and sent a message to Kylie. Kylie closed her eyes and put her fingers on her temples, "The plans on the desk are saying to kill you, and that'll attract Jessie and James."  
  
She opened her eyes, and found a knife to her throat. Kylie started to breathe heavier, and had a shudder to her breaths.  
  
"Why are you here?" Giovanni asked.  
  
There was a gunshot, and Giovanni fell to the floor, bleeding through his back. When he fell, you could see the source of the gun. The girl holding it was shaking, it was Kayla!  
  
"Kayla!" Kylie smiled.  
  
Behind her, Jessie walked in with crutches, and James ran in with a bandage around his stomach. "You okay?"  
  
"No..." Kylie slid down the wall. She had a slash across her neck.  
  
"Kylie!" Kayla ran to her, but she tripped over Giovanni, and the knife went into her thigh. "Yahhh!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no!" James yelled. He tried to run, but his stomach had killer pains.  
  
He fell. He landed flat on his face.  
  
"Jessie... use my cell to call my boyfriend, Brandon. His number is one on my favorites list. He'll teleport over here," Kylie slid the cell across the room. "Do it, now!"  
  
Her pokeball popped out of her bookbag. It opened.  
  
"Blissey!" the evolution of Chansey popped out!  
  
It went crazy when it saw Jessie, "What are you so excited about?" she saw the half egg golden necklace around her neck. "It's been a long time, Blissey." She pulled out the other half. "I was hoping you'd evolve when we met back in school."  
  
"Jessie!" James screamed.  
  
Blissey assisted Kylie, with her recover attack. The slash magically disappeared! She did the same to the others. They were healed!  
  
Kylie walked over to Giovanni, "You think you could go killing me? I don't think so!" she kicked him. "Get up!"  
  
"Ughhhh..." he moaned.  
  
"Kylie! Leave him alone!" Jessie threw her crutches.  
  
"He's dying!" James yelled, grabbing her.  
  
"He almost killed me!" Kylie ran furiously, and kicked furiously, trying to make James let go of her.  
  
James let go, and she went flying forward, landing on top of Giovanni.  
  
"You are so dead!" Kylie screamed, pushing herself off of Giovanni.  
  
She raised her fist, and was ready to punch James, but she felt something-slimy drip on her. They all looked up.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!!" They all screamed.  
  
There was a red monster above them. It had black, gnarly teeth, with bloodstains on the tips. Evil golden eyes. It had rough, scaly skin. Two large, black, sharp horns stuck out of its head. It had a blue flame on the end of its tail. There were holes on either side of its head, which represented ears. On its back, were spikes, leading from the back of its head, down to the flame of its tail. Wings were placed on either side of its back, and arms out of it abdomen. Strong, muscular legs were placed right before its tail, which had black claws for toes. It's fingers, were large black claws, which were used for tearing apart its prey. It was a good size, growing to a hundred feet or more.  
  
"Oh my god," Kayla said. "It's-it's him!"  
  
It went to bite Kylie, and she jumped in its mouth.   
  
"Kayla! Toss me the gun!" Kylie yelled.  
  
"Alright!" she threw it up.  
  
Kylie caught it, but before she could aim, it swallowed. She slid down its throat, but grabbed onto a bone, that was caught in-between his throat. She climbed up, and sat so the bone was in-between her legs. She aimed, and fired at its lungs.  
  
"Take this, Fireborn!" Kylie fired it.  
  
Fireborn screeched, and coughed. Then it was ready to spit out fire.  
  
Kylie watched the fire come up towards her, and she ran as fast as she could to his mouth. She dove out, and James caught her in his arms.  
  
"Nice catch!" Kylie jumped out, and grabbed her axe. She chopped at the demons leg, but to no avail. Its scales were like steel.  
  
"Should we run?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," Kylie turned around. "You guys go ahead!"  
  
They ran, and Kylie followed, until she heard a yell.  
  
"Mewth!!!" Mewth yelled.  
  
"Oh no!" Kylie ran back.  
  
Fire born had Mewth in his grasp!  
  
"Don't touch my cat!" she yelled.  
  
She jumped up on his knee, and then his arm. She ran to his hand, and took her axe and chopped his nails off. She jumped down, landed on his foot, and dove for Mewth.  
  
"Mewth!!" Kylie caught the fainted Pokemon in her arms. Then, she ran.  
  
"Kylie! Come on!" Jessie called.  
  
"I'm running as fast as-Woah!" Kylie started floating.  
  
"Kayla! Wha-" James stopped.  
  
Kayla's eyes were glowing, and she had her hands commanding Kylie to float.  
  
"Oh my god!" James yelled.  
  
"Kylie!" Brandon appeared.  
  
"Brandon! Kayla's powers are uncontrollable!" Kylie screamed.  
  
Kayla jolted her hand to Brandon, and Kylie flew into Brandon, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Thanks," Kylie blushed.  
  
"Can you get off me?" Brandon said.  
  
"I don't know? Can I?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Ooooooo!!!" Jessie chirped.  
  
"That's very romantic but have you forgotten we've got a psycho friend here?" James asked.  
  
"True," Kylie stood up  
  
Kayla's eyes returned to normal, and she fell.  
  
"Kayla!" Kylie slid on her side. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Kayla hugged her. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
Kylie looked to Brandon, "Don't worry. You didn't."  
  
"Let's go! Big, red, and fiery is coming after us!" Jessie joked.  
  
"Right, let's go!" Kylie grabbed Kayla's hand and they ran.  
  
As they ran, they came across a dead end. "Oh no!" Jessie gasped.  
  
"Don't worry!" Kylie and Kayla stood back to back. "We'll take care of it!"  
  
After they said that, they jumped up, and, with their axes at hand, slashed the wall open.  
  
"Last one out's a rotten egg!" Brandon laughed.  
  
"Won't be me, then!" Kylie ran ahead.  
  
Kayla was close behind. Then, there was a loud rumbling.  
  
Kylie stopped. "Keep going, you guys! Kayla! You protect them!"  
  
"I'm not leaving without you!" Brandon ran to her side.  
  
"I'll be fine," Kylie put her hands on his face. "I promise." Then she gave him a kiss. On the lips!  
  
"Kylie..." He hugged her.  
  
"Now go," She shooed him away.  
  
Kayla took his hand and they ran.  
  
"Come and get me!!" Kylie yelled. "If I can get rid of him, then maybe, it'll be the last of them."  
  
Fireborn growled, and jumped at her. She wouldn't move! She was going to get squashed!  
  
"Power of strength, power of psychic! Now get ready to send him flying!!!!!!" Kayla cast a spell on Kylie.  
  
"Hi ya!!!!" Kylie karate kicked him, and he went flying! "Oh my god!"  
  
"Cool!" Kayla smiled. "It worked!"  
  
"Thanks! Let's go!" Kylie grabbed Kayla's hand and ran.  
  
"C'mon!" Brandon called.  
  
"We're coming!" Kylie yelled.  
  
"Keep going, keep going, keep going..." Kayla gasped.  
  
"C'mon Kylie!" Brandon yelled.  
  
"I'm running as fast as- WOAH!!!!!" she tripped, and went gliding on the marble floor, Kayla landing on top of her.  
  
They glided until they reached Brandon's feet, "Oww..."  
  
Kylie jumped up, her arms beet red, and tears in her eyes.  
  
"That hurt?" Brandon asked.  
  
She stuffed her face in his shirt, "Very," she mumbled to him and him alone.  
  
"C'mon, before Fireborn comes back," Jessie said.  
  
"Right," Kylie looked at her.  
  
They started walking to the doors.  
  
"So, what kind of costume do you want?" Jessie asked Kylie and Kayla.  
  
"For what?" they asked.  
  
"For Team Rocket, of course!" Jessie smiled.  
  
"One that's for girls, but doesn't have a skirt," Kylie said.  
  
"We'll see," Jessie said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"So, who's your boss since Giovanni isn't any more?" Kylie asked.  
  
"We're gonna check," James opened Giovanni's file on the computer.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" James clicked on an icon.  
  
"James! You pervert! That's a Playboy article!" Jessie blushed.  
  
"Let's see who's on it!" Brandon laughed.  
  
It downloaded. First you could see wet, red hair. Then shiny, clean skin. Then blue eyes. A small nose. Then red lips. Then a neck, and then the rest of the body!  
  
"It's Jessie!" Kayla yelled.  
  
"She's holding a towel over herself!" Kylie smiled.  
  
"Aww, man!" James mumbled.  
  
"Pervert!" Kylie smacked him across the head.  
  
He closed out of it.  
  
"Look, there it is!" Kylie pointed to the computer screen.  
  
James clicked on it and read it aloud, "On the day that I die all my money, Team Rocket, and the employees will be handed over to...JESSIE?!"  
  
"Me?!" Jessie shrieked. Then, she fainted.  
  
James continued to read it, "And if she tends to fail, the job is handed over to...RUKA?!"  
  
He fainted.  
  
"Ruka?" Kylie sat on the chair. "This is interesting. If a fatal accident occurs to either one of these females, and I'm no longer living, the next daughter of Jessica Sterling will be the new leader of Team Rocket."  
  
"That would be..." Kayla started.  
  
"Me." Kylie finished.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" They jumped up and down.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Professor Elm? You there?" Kylie used a videophone.  
  
"Yes Kylie, I'm here," He answered.  
  
"You're a member of Team Rocket?"  
  
"No, I just thought I'd try it on."  
  
"Don't you think those colors are a little awkward?"  
  
Kylie was wearing what looked like a blue leotard with a yellow R, tight, leather pants that were bright yellow, blue things around her knees, blue high heels, and yellow gloves. On her face she wore blue lipstick.  
  
"True," Kylie got changed in the bathroom.  
  
"Hi!" Kayla waved to him. "Whatcha doin??"  
  
"Nothing much Kayla. How's Stephanie?" Elm asked.  
  
"I dunno...we haven't kept in touch," she answered.  
  
"Kayla, come here," Kylie called her.  
  
"See ya," she turned off the VP.  
  
She ran to the bathroom, "What is it?"  
  
Kylie pulled back the curtain.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kayla yelled.  
  
"Look's like someone had a snack," Kylie said.  
  
In the tub, was Butch, with two, deep, punctures in his neck. They were a vampire bite.  
  
"JESSIE!!" Kylie yelled.  
  
Jessie whipped her eyes open, and sat up. "What?"  
  
"Come here!!" Kylie yelled.  
  
"Coming!" she ran to the bathroom. "Oh my god!"  
  
"He was bitten by a vamp," Kayla explained.  
  
"Jessie?" James walked in, "Oh my god!"  
  
"Where's Brandon?" Kylie asked.  
  
"He left for home," James said.  
  
"Oh," Kylie looked disappointed.  
  
"Kylie, come here," Jessie pulled Kylie aside.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"I wanna tell James, but I don't know how..." Jessie said.  
  
"Tell him what?" Kylie asked, looking in his direction.  
  
"What?!" James asked.  
  
Kylie looked away.  
  
"I love him," Jessie said.  
  
"All's it takes are three simple words," Kylie said.  
  
"You make it sound so easy!!" Jessie cried. "But it's not!"  
  
"Calm down! It is that easy, just write him saying so," Kylie said.  
  
"I just, I'm just afraid that if I do tell him, he'll leave me. And besides, if we get caught in a romantic relationship, the punishment is painful. You get whipped across the back, and abused like hell, and you'll be taken away from you're partner, and the male, unfortunately, gets killed," Jessie explained.  
  
"That's horrible!" Kylie cried. "But remember, if Giovanni is dead, you're the new boss. If you want to let him know, I'll be you're Passenger Pidgey."  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Hmmm..." a young tomboyish girl walked towards a huge Rocket Building.  
  
"Hey Totodile, ya think this is where Kylie wanted me to come?"  
  
"Totodile?" the Pokemon asked.  
  
"One way to find out," Stephanie opened the doors.  
  
"Kylie," she called. "Ky-"  
  
Something covered her mouth!  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"James, come here," Kylie called him as Jessie snuck back into the bathroom.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I've got something to tell you, but you have got to swear you won't tell anyone!" Kylie said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jessie is in absolute love with you. She dreams about you, thinks about you, and you may not notice it but she goes weak at the knees when she sees your sexy body, clothed, or not," Kylie blushed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Let me go!" Stephanie kicked at the man in the shadows.  
  
She was tied up to a chair, arms strapped to her body, and a rope all the way around her, quite a few times.  
  
"Ha, like I would do such a thing. I laugh at your carelessness," he said.  
  
He walked out of the shadows, and Steph went wide-eyed in fright, "G-G-Giovanni!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"James?" Kylie stared at him. "You there?"  
  
Something grabbed her, "Got ya!" It dragged her through the halls, and into a dark room.  
  
"Where am I?" Kylie looked around.  
  
"Can't have yeh be talkin'" He stuffed something in her mouth which made her fall asleep. He tied her up to a chair next to Steph, who also was asleep.  
  
"How many do you have?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"Two, dis one's tough, she seems to be the Slayer," he said.  
  
"There has to be another one...she's psychic or something, and once we get them all together we will brainwash them to be on our side!" Giovanni laughed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"James, where's Kylie?" Kayla asked.  
  
"I don't know," he groggily answered.  
  
"I'll go find her," Kayla stood up and walked to the doors. "I'll be back."  
  
She walked down the hall, and looked through a doorway. There they were, and the room was empty! She ran over to them, and untied them both.  
  
"Wake up!" She tore the things out of their mouths.  
  
"What?" Kylie woke up.  
  
"Steph! You gotta get up!" Kayla said.  
  
Kylie stood up, and carried Steph back to the HQ bathroom. "We gotta go!"  
She took Jessie by the hand and ran. "C'mon!"  
  
They ran out the door and down the stairs. They ran, and ran, and ran. They ran until they came to the woods.  
  
"Jessie...he's...he's...gonna...kill...you..." Kylie panted.  
  
"What?!" Jessie was shocked. "Who?"  
  
"Giovanni," Steph answered, waking up.  
  
"But he's dead," Jessie said.  
  
"No he's not," Kylie said. "We saw him."  
  
"What?!" Jessie shrieked.  
  
"He tied us up," Steph said. "But we escaped."  
  
"Yea," Kylie nodded. "And we're lucky."  
  
"Really," Kayla agreed.  
  
"But we should try and get rid of Giovanni as soon as possible!" Kylie said.  
  
"And with her Slaying powers, my psychic abilities," Kayla looked at Steph, James, and Jessie. "And Jessie's brains, it shouldn't be too complicated."  
  
"Right," Kylie and Jessie nodded in unison.  
  
James looked up at the HQ. "It may be harder then you think."  
  
"You're right," Kylie said.  
  
"I'll go with you! I don't wanna be left behind!" Steph said.  
  
  
"Why? Are you scared?" Kylie teased.  
  
Steph huffed. "Of course not! I just wanted to protect you," she grunted.  
  
"I'm a Slayer, I think I can handle it," Kylie smirked.  
  
"If you insist," Steph said, "But you'll regret it!"  
  
Jessie looked at Steph and sweatdropped. "Well, we'll go tomorrow, it's getting dark."  
  
Kylie looked up. "Yea. Besides, they may be expecting us."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kylie woke to the sound of Mewth purring. She lifted her hand and stroked the kitten's soft fur. It was still dark out, and Kylie heard a rustling in the bushes. She stood up and listened carefully, skimming the bushes with her eyes.  
  
"Come out, come out, whatever you are," she walked over to the rustling, "I won't hurt you."  
  
"Kylie?" it sounded like Brandon's voice!  
  
"Brandon?" Kylie asked, pushing the bushes aside.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," he stood up.  
  
"Oh I missed you!" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
  
He lifted her chin up and kissed her. "I missed you also."  
  
She returned the gesture, "Stay with me, for a while, at least?"  
  
"Sure," Brandon said. "Remember, we're in love."  
  
"I know," she hugged him.  
  
Jessie woke up and looked at them. "DON'T KISS MY DAUGHTER!"  
  
Kylie shot a look at Jessie, telling her to butt out. "I can handle myself, you know."  
  
"Still, I'm your mother, and I don't want what happened to me to happen to you," she stated, "and it's my job to take care of you."  
  
Kylie turned towards Brandon and said, "She's right. You go sleep in the guy's tent, okay?"  
  
"Sure," he said and walked over to the tent.  
  
Kylie glared at Jessie. "Stay out of my personal life! You're not my mother yet!"  
  
Jessie grunted and laid back down. "Whatever."  
  
Kylie stomped over to the tent and laid down.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"James?" Kayla asked. "Are you awake yet?"  
  
"Yea Kay, I'm awake."  
  
"I have a question for you..."  
  
"Yes, Kayla?"  
  
"Do you think Kylie will actually survive against Giovanni?"  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Kylie walked over. "You think I can't do it, don't you?"  
  
Kayla nodded. "He's a lot older than you!"  
  
"Kayla! I've battled plenty of vamps! He couldn't be any stronger!" Kylie yelled.  
  
Steph walked over. "Shouldn't you be going?"  
  
Kylie looked at Kayla. "She's right, c'mon."  
  
Kylie grabbed her backpack and started on her way. "We'll leave Jessie here. She doesn't need to be hurt."  
  
Kayla followed closely behind. "Right."  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kayla stood on Kylie's shoulders and looked through a small window. What she saw was horrible; Icelord.  
  
Icelord was an ice dragon. And it was the most dangerous one of all.  
  
"Kylie," Kayla whispered. "It's Icelord."  
  
"That can't be-wahhhhh!" Kylie was in the grasp of Fireborn. "Lemme go!"  
  
It moved his 'thumb' talon to the center of her throat, and pressed down lightly. Blood trickled down her neck and onto her shirt.  
  
"No!" Kayla shrieked.  
  
Fireborn swung his tail at Kayla and sent flying into a nearby wall.  
  
"Leave...me...alone..." Kylie gasped.  
  
Fireborn dropped her to the ground and went for Kayla. Kylie got up and held her neck with one hand, shoulder with the other, blood seeping through her fingers.  
  
"Kayla!" Kylie gasped.  
  
She sent out her Blissey, which healed her neck almost instantly.  
  
"Leave Kayla alone!" Kylie dove towards Kayla and protected her.  
  
Kayla's eyes were glowing blue as Fireborn was lifted up into the air and thrown into a wall, which was instantly smashed.  
  
Icelord looked up and snarled, showing his glossy, white fangs.   
  
Icelord didn't look a thing like Fireborn. It was about two hundred feet tall. It had glossy, white fangs that were sharp and strong enough to crush anything. Its body was entirely a light blue, and its scales were as strong as steel. Its horns on its head were at least 30 feet long, and they coiled, and had a sharp point. Its claws were even sharper than Fireborn's. It had crystal spikes on it's tail.  
  
He shot out a beam of ice at Kylie. She tried to jump out of the way in time, but she was hit. She was frozen solid.  
  
"Oh damnit!" Kayla shouted.  
  
She closed her eyes and held out her arms. She reopened her eyes and they were glowing bright blue. Moving her hands made Iceborn float, so she threw him into a wall, and instantly killing Fireborn. Icelord was just unconscious.  
  
"Go Cyndaquil! Melt Kylie!"  
  
"Cyndaquil!" it blasted out fire and melted Kylie's "ice cube".  
  
"Thanks Kay," Kylie said.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I wonder how far they've gotten," Jessie said, worriedly.  
  
"Trust me, if Kylie knows that there is a way, she'll take it," James said, trying to be comforting.  
  
"What's that have anything to do with how far they've gotten?" Meowth asked.  
  
"I don't know," James laughed. "I just said it!"  
  
Jessie sweatdropped. "You are such a dork..."  
  
"I know!" James laughed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Kayla, c'mon, Giovanni hasta be around here somewhere," Kylie whispered, tiptoeing through the corridor.  
  
"There's a door up there, Kylie," Kayla said, pointing to a door. "Let's go check it out."  
  
They ran up to the door and Kylie turned the doorknob and pushed. The door was unusually heavy, but she got it open. She slipped through and stumbled forward, and the door slammed shut. Kayla was still on the other side!  
  
"Kylie!" Kayla yelled, pounding on the other side.  
  
Kylie pulled the door open and Kayla stepped in. Letting go of the door, Kylie fell backwards and slid on her rear. She came to a stop and put her hands behind her to rest, but when she put her hands down, there was nothing to support them. She fell backwards and fell off the floor into a huge pit. Grabbing onto the side and she hung there for a minute. She skimmed the dark area and figured there was a ledge below her. Or at least she hoped. So she let go and fell a few feet, and sure enough, there was a ledge! She landed on it, and tried to climb out.  
  
"Kayla! Go ahead, I'll make it!" Kylie yelled.  
  
"Alright!" Kayla yelled, and she ran off.  
  
Kylie pulled herself up, but fell back down. "My Pokemon...but Chikorita can't help me..."  
  
Kylie sat down and thought for a minute. "Maybe I can jump up and grab onto the ledge..."  
  
Kylie tried it. She jumped as high as possible and reached the ledge, she grabbed on, but her hands slipped. So she fell back down.  
  
"Hey!" a girl yelled.  
  
  
"Can you help me?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Sure!" she ran over to the edge and reached down.  
  
Kylie couldn't tell what she looked like, it was way too dark. But she reached up and grabbed the girl's hand.  
  
Once she was back on the edge, they made acquaintance.  
  
"My name is Kylie, what's yours?" she asked. "Oh, and thanks."  
  
"Ya welcome, my name is Raven," she said.  
  
Kylie finally got to see what she looked like. Her hair was jet black with red dye at the top. She had eyeliner and lipstick on, which was black. Her eyes were a deep blue, and she had a pair of black flares on and a black belly bearing tank. She had red gloves on that went to her wrist, and she had black boots with a spiked heel.  
  
"Hey, you aren't Kylie Summers, by any chance, are you?" Raven asked. "The Slayer?"  
  
"Yes, actually, I am. Why?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Because," Raven said. "You're my idol!"  
  
"Well, here's your chance to work with me," Kylie said. We need to try and stop Giovanni, he's trying to take over the world, and trying to get rid of my friends. And I'm trying to stop him."  
  
"Cool!" Raven exclaimed.  
  
"C'mon!" Kylie ran in the direction that Kayla did earlier. "Follow me!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Let me go, Giovanni!" Kayla screamed.  
  
He stuffed cloth in her mouth so she couldn't talk. He already had tied her up, so she couldn't hit him.  
  
"You are so young, so angry, so ignorant," Giovanni chuckled, circling her. "Why would I ever think of letting you go?"  
  
Kayla just glared at him.  
  
"Oh that's right, you can't answer me, what a pity!" Giovanni laughed. "But why should I let you go? Why not just keep you here? Why? Why?"  
  
"Because," said Kylie, stepping into the room. "I'm here."  
  
"Just you?" Giovanni said. "I was expecting the rest of your friends to be here too."  
  
"And I'm guessing you have an army for me to fight off alone, right?" Kylie asked, stepping forwards and looking around her.  
  
"Exactly," Giovanni said. He snapped his fingers, and a dozen vampires came out.  
  
"Well, guess what?" Kylie said, blocking some of the vampire's attacks.  
  
"She's not alone," Raven said, stepping in.  
  
"Who is this clown?" Giovanni asked, surprised.  
  
"She's not a clown," Kylie fingered a Pokéball. "She's Raven."  
  
She threw the Pokéball. "Go Mewe! Untie Kayla!"  
  
"Meowth!" Mewe ran between Giovanni's legs and slashed the ropes. She sliced the rope around Kayla's hands and feet as well, and Kayla took out the cloth that was in her mouth.  
  
"Kayla! C'mon!" Kylie yelled.  
  
Kayla teleported to Kylie's side. "Thanks."  
  
All three of them stood ready to fight the vampires.  
  
"You don't expect to fight alone, do you?" Steph walked in and stood next to Raven, ready to fight as well.  
  
"Four against twelve? I just find that unfair," Jessie walked in and stood next to Kayla.  
  
Kylie looked at both of them. "Who else is coming?"  
  
"James and Brandon," Jessie answered.  
  
"You guys! You can get really hurt!" Kylie yelled.  
  
James and Brandon walked in, and James stood next to Steph, and Brandon pushed Raven aside and stood next to Kylie.  
  
"Go! All of you!" Giovanni ordered.  
  
Two vampires took on Jessie, two attacked Steph, one attacked Brandon, one attacked James, one on Raven, one on Kayla, and four took on Kylie.  
  
Jessie jumped up and kicked them both in the head, sending both vamps flying backwards. They lunged at Jessie, and she jumped up again so they knocked heads with each other. She landed on them, and stuck a stake in both of their backs. They disappeared in a pile of ashes. She picked up the stakes and sat back on the wall to rest.  
  
Steph swung one of the vamps around and around till it got dizzy, and she let go, making it fly into the other one. They both fell on the ground and Steph grabbed a stake and stabbed the vamps. They disintegrated, and she took the stakes and sat next to Jessie.  
  
Brandon teleported around the vamp, making it run around in circles. He confused it enough to make it run into a wall. He stayed in one spot and the vampire lunged at him, but he punched it in the gut and in the nose so it fell forwards, and he stabbed it with a stake. It disappeared into a pile of ashes. He grabbed the stake and sat back next to Steph.  
  
James ran around the room making the vampire chase him, and James dropped to the ground so the vamp tripped on him, and he slid the stake where it would stab the vamp. It fell on the stake and disintegrated. James grabbed the stake and crawled to the wall next to Brandon.  
  
Kayla used her psychic powers to lift the vamp up in the air, which made the vamp really, really confused. It tried to run in the air, but to no avail. Kayla threw the stake up at it and got him directly in the heart, and he disappeared. She went to the wall and sat next to James, holding her head in pain.  
  
Raven held her hand out and held the vampire back by his forehead. The vamp was swinging and clawing at her, but didn't touch her. She chuckled, and kicked him back. He landed on one of the spare stakes that Brandon had used and disappeared. Raven walked over to the wall and sat down, snickering.  
  
All of them watched Kylie fight.  
  
She jumped up into a roundhouse kick and hit all the vamps in the head and knocked them over. They all stood and lunged at her, but she jumped over them and hung off a light on the ceiling and looked down at the vamps as they ran into each other. They fell backwards, knocked out. Kylie dropped down from the ceiling.  
  
"Kayla! Toss me the ax!" Kylie yelled.  
  
"Right away!" Kayla slid it on the floor to her.  
  
Kylie picked it up and killed all four vamps.  
  
"Now, where'd Giovanni go?" Kylie asked, looking around.  
  
Kayla, James, Raven, Steph, Brandon and Jessie were about to answer her when she fell forwards.  
  
"Bye bye Slayer," Giovanni laughed.  
  
"NO!" all of them yelled.  
  
"No is right," Kylie growled as she tripped up Giovanni.  
  
"Ah!" Giovanni yelled as he fell.  
  
Kylie stood up and stood on his back. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you, and I'll take it into consideration."  
  
"Because...if you do...you'll be a murderer," Giovanni mumbled.  
  
"Exactly what you are," Kylie growled, as she flipped him over on his back.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..." Giovanni grumbled.  
  
Everyone watched her and Giovanni, silently.  
  
"You murdered my parents!" Kylie yelled.  
  
She plugged his nose with her index finger and thumb, "And now it's your turn to visit Hell."  
  
She covered up his mouth and made sure he couldn't breathe. But he grabbed her wrist and took her hand off him.  
  
"I don't die so easily!" Giovanni slammed her into a wall.  
  
"Uhh..." Kylie moaned.  
  
She slid to the floor. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed.  
  
Raven and Kayla stood up, along with Steph and Brandon. "Okay, now you asked for it." They all said.  
  
Kayla paralyzed Giovanni in his spot and Raven pulled out her gun and fired it. She missed.  
  
"You were lucky that time, but not this time!" Raven fired again, and hit.  
  
Giovanni closed his eyes, and Kayla let him go from paralyzation. He fell backwards.  
  
"Oh my God...Raven, you killed him!" Kayla exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my God, I did..." Raven dropped the gun and fell to the ground. "No... I didn't..."  
  
She crawled backwards to Jessie and James.  
  
"Raven, you did what was best," Jessie said.  
  
Brandon ran up to Kylie and held her in his arms. "Kylie... wake up..."  
  
Everyone watched silently as whimpers were heard from Brandon. The more time passed and the bigger the puddle formed around Giovanni.  
  
It was really quiet for about an hour, and Kylie hadn't woken up. Brandon set her down, and kissed her once.  
  
Kylie opened her eyes slowly. "Wha?"  
  
"Kylie!" Brandon hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh my God... thank you..." Jessie laughed. "Thank you!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
There was a small funeral for Giovanni. The only people who came were James, Jessie, Kayla, Brandon, Raven, Steph and Kylie, and they only did to pay their respects.  
  
"Is it finally over? Could Giovanni finally be dead?" Kylie asked.  
  
"Yes," Raven answered. "He's where he should be."  
  
"In Hell," Jessie whispered.  
  
"At least I don't have to slay for a while," Kylie laughed.  
  
"Don't be so sure, Kylie," Raven said.  
  
"After all, the world is under attack!" James laughed.  
  
Jessie smacked him. "Don't be ignorant!"  
  
"Owwie..." James whined.  
  
"Sorry," Jessie apologized.  
  
He swept her back and kissed her.  
  
Kylie, Raven, Kayla, Brandon and Steph watched, disgustedly. "Eww..."  
  
"Oh, sorry," the two blushed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Oh my god I broke a nail!" Kylie started to cry. "The pain! The agony!"  
  
"Okay, you've been thrown into walls, been hit by cars, fallen out of trees, and never shed a tear, but when you break a nail, you blat like a baby?!" Raven asked.  
  
Kylie held her finger in pain. "Mm hmm. It hurts so!"  
  
Raven just shook her head in disappointment.  
  
"HAVE YOU EVER BROKEN A NAIL BEFORE?!" Kylie screamed.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"I feel strange," Kylie said to Raven.  
  
"Like what?" Raven asked.  
  
"Like I don't feel the same towards Brandon," Kylie said.  
  
"Dump him," Raven said.  
  
Kylie finished filing all her nails. "Alright."  
  
"Kylie?" Brandon walked in.  
  
"Yes Brandon?" she asked.  
  
"We should see other people..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kylie ran to the cemetery where Giovanni was buried.  
  
He was a vampire!  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
~~*~~  
  
THE END  
  
~~*~~  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Kylie ran from the kitchen into the bathroom. "Oh shoot! Oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot! I'm gonna be late!"  
  
She put on some make up. "I can't make him wait!"  
  
Kayla watched her. "Make who?"  
  
"My blind date!" Kylie ran out into the kitchen and put on some shoes. "How do I look?"  
  
"Like you're gonna get married. How old is this blind date, anyways?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Fourteen," Kylie said.  
  
"Does mom know?" she asked.  
  
"No, and she won't unless me and him start dating," Kylie said, and she ran out the door.  
  
"Run, Forrest! Run!" Kayla yelled out the window.  
  
"Yea, real funny!" Kylie yelled as she hopped on her bike and started the motor. "See ya Kayla!"  
  
And she drove off.  
  
Obviously, Jessie and James adopted both Kayla and Kylie.   
  
They were happily engaged, and Jessie was pregnant for twins.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Bloopers on "Quest"  
  
"Go Arbok!" a red head teenage girl threw her Pokémon's pokeball.  
  
"Go Weezing!" a lavender haired teenage boy threw a pokeball, but the ball hit Jessie in the head.  
  
She fell backwards. "Oww..."  
  
"Sorry Jess!" James laughed.  
  
(Retake)  
  
"How do you like it!" Jessie threw her Pokémon's pokeball, and purposely hit James.  
  
"Owwie..." James rubbed his head. "That hurt..."  
  
(Different scene)  
  
Arbok split the ground as it appeared, and it bit Weezing. Weezing spit out some sludge, and then it fainted.  
  
"I won!" Jessie did a victory dance.  
  
"Nice dance you got there," Kylie laughed, not supposed to be on the scene.  
  
"Thanks!" Jessie laughed.  
  
(Retake)  
  
Arbok split the ground as it appeared, and it bit Weezing. Weezing spit out some sludge, and then it fainted.  
  
"I won!" Jessie just started to laugh  
  
(Retake)  
  
Arbok split the ground as it appeared, and it bit Weezing. Weezing spit out some sludge, and then it fainted.  
  
She just walked off the scene, laughing hysterically.  
  
(Different scene)  
  
Jessie led them both down the long hall. Her heels clicked on the marble floor. She was wearing her uniform. Each step reflected an echo.  
  
"Are my heels supposed to be making that noise?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Yes, Jessica, they are, now..." the director commanded. "Retake!"  
  
(Retake)  
  
Jessie led them both down the long hall. Her heels clicked on the marble floor. Each step reflected an echo.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, it sounds like..." Jessie looked at James, "someone making the noise by flicking their tongue..."  
  
"James!" the director said.  
  
"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself!" James laughed.  
  
(Retake)   
  
Jessie led them both down the long hall. Her heels clicked on the marble floor. Each step reflected an echo.  
  
"I give up!" Jessie walked off the scene.  
  
(Different scene)  
  
Kylie tapped the bell at the hospital. "A room for two patients!"  
  
"What's the condition?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Bullet in his abdomen!" Kylie started to laugh. "Isn't abdomen a bug or something?"  
  
(Retake)  
  
Kylie tapped the bell at the hospital. "A room for two patients!"  
  
"What's the condition?" the nurse asked.  
  
"Bullet in his bug!" Kylie cracked up laughing. "Oops..."  
  
(Retake)  
  
Kylie tapped the bell at the hospital. "A room for two patients!"  
  
"What's the condition?" the nurse asked.  
  
Kylie walked off the scene as the nurse laughed.  
  
(Different scene)  
  
"Kayla! C'mon!" Kylie put Jessie over her shoulders, but dropped her.  
  
"Ow!" Jessie rubbed her rear. "I'm dying and you drop me?!"  
  
(Retake)  
  
"Kayla! C'mon!" Kylie put Jessie over her shoulders, but fell over backwards.  
  
"C'mon! My life is on the line here!" Jessie laughed.  
  
(Retake)  
  
"Kayla! C'mon!" Kylie put Jessie over her shoulders.   
  
Kylie dropped Jessie and walked off the scene.  
  
(Different scene)  
  
"Let's go! Big, red, and fiery is coming after us!" Jessie joked. "Hey...that's...like...Big Red gum...that is what it's called, right?"  
  
Kylie laughed.  
  
(Retake)  
  
"Let's go! Big, red, and fiery is coming after us!" Jessie joked.  
  
"Right, let's go!" Kylie grabbed Kayla's hand and they ran.  
  
As they ran, they came across a dead end. "Oh no!" Jessie gasped.  
  
"Don't worry!" Kylie and Kayla stood back to back. "We'll take care of it!"  
  
After they said that, they jumped up, and, with their axes at hand, went to cut the wall open, but Kayla's ax got stuck in it.  
  
"Help!" Kayla screeched, holding on for all she's worth. "I'm a bajillion feet off the ground!"  
  
"Kayla, you're only ten feet off the ground..." Kylie said. "Just let go...."  
  
"Okay," Kayla let go and landed on her butt.  
  
(Different scene)  
  
"Hmmm..." a young tomboyish girl walked towards a huge Rocket Building.  
  
"Hey Totodile, ya think this is where Kylie wanted me to come?"  
  
"Totodile?" the Pokemon asked.  
  
"One way to find out," Stephanie opened the doors.  
  
"Kylie," she called. "Ky-"  
  
She waited for the mysterious dude to get her.  
  
"Hey! Mysterious dude! That was your cue!" Steph yelled to the actor.  
  
"Oops," he said.  
  
(Different scene)  
  
Kayla paralyzed Giovanni in his spot and Raven pulled out her gun and fired it. She missed.  
  
"You were lucky that time, but not this time!" Raven fired again, and missed.  
  
"Nice shot!" Giovanni teased.  
  
(Retake)  
  
Kayla paralyzed Giovanni in his spot and Raven pulled out her gun and fired it. She missed.  
  
"You were lucky that time, but not this time!" Raven fired again, and hit.  
  
"OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Giovanni screamed. "YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY HIT ME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Different scene)  
  
"After all, the world is under attack!" James laughed.  
  
Jessie smacked him. "Don't be ignorant!"  
  
"OWWWW!!!!!!" James started to cry.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did I hurt you?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Mmhmm," James nodded, tears in his eyes.   
  
"Oh James..." Jessie kissed him.  
  
He kissed her back, with passion!  
  
"Ewwww..." Kylie watched. "That is not in the script..."  
  
Kayla shook her head. "Nope..."  
  
"That's just gross," Raven said.  
  
Kylie cleared her throat. "Excuse me? This is in the shot, you know."  
  
Jessie and James separated, blushing furiously. "Hehe..."  
  
(Retake)  
  
"After all, the world is under attack!" James laughed.  
  
Jessie smacked him. "Don't be ignorant!"  
  
"Owwie..." James whined.  
  
"Did I hurt you?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Mm hmm..." James got ready for her kiss.  
  
"Not this time," Jessie walked off the set.  
  
(Different scene)  
  
"Oh no! I broke two nails!" Kylie sobbed.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be "oh my god! I broke a nail!?" Raven asked.  
  
(Different scene)  
  
Kylie ran to the cemetery where Giovanni was buried.  
  
He was a vampire!  
  
"Oh my God..." Kylie said, as Giovanni went to bite her neck.  
  
"That is not in the script!" Kylie said, stopping him.  
  
"Darn..." Giovanni mumbled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
~~*~~  
  
THE END (for real, this time ^_^')  
  
  
  
  
  
So what'd ya think? Please no flames... I no it's bad. -_-'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
